A Talk In The Moonlight
by SoulSinger111
Summary: WARNING IF U HAVE YET TO WATCH THE FINALE DON'T READ THIS! A one shot, set after the scene at the diner. I thought that because of the talk of Regina and Emma in the EF our ship needed a scene like this , OutlawQueen all the way!


**Hey Guys!**

 **WARNING : IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FINALE YET DO NOT READ THIS**

 **A/N: Finale was fantastic I love it but I think there are some missing OutlawQueen things that needed to be addressed. This quick One-shot is what I wanted to happen before the ending of the season. I hope you'll like it!**

 **I don't own OUAT :)**

 **A Talk In The Moonlight**

* * *

He asked her to walk with him,

So she said yes. They were walking on Main Street heading to the forest while she was deep in thoughts, She still didn't believe the alternative universe ever happened. She was a bandit and he was her competition! And when they first met she fell madly in love with him, just like when they first met in the Enchanted Forest ,the first time she claimed that he was an irritaiting thief that had no honor, and that he smelled like forest.

When she got the shocking news on her sister, she had doubts about her happiness, but now a part of it is holding her hand tight and smiling stupidly at her. Robin. Yes she knew it would be hard, but she never thought it would be that hard to get back to him. Her sister had done an unforgivable thing, yet she still felt sorry for her. Even in the alternative universe she was jealous of Regina and tried to take everything away from her. But now she had no doubts that this man, this thief that she'd given her heart to was her true love, he was her soulmate and no matter where they'd be... They'll always find a way back to each other. Funny, that sentence always belong to the uncharming, but now she got it, it wan't their stupid motto it was destiny.

Even when the author wanted them to be apart, somehow she met him and he saved her life, just like he did when Snow and her were in danger, when they were attacked by her wicked sister's flying monkeys.

"You scared the hell out of me back there" he finally said something that broke the silence.

"You were going to marry Zelena" she let out a laugh.

"But yet I was still so drawn to you"

He took her to their special spot where he read that letter to her, he loved sitting there even when "Marian" was back he'd go there every night till he had left Storybrooke.

The moonlight had lighten up Regina's face, she was really stunning and he loved her, so much that his heart yelled inside the three words he had yet to say to her.

She felt exactly the same, and the words Emma had said to her back in the Enchanted Forest seemed to be echoing in her mind, and suddenly she feared that she might never get the chance to say how much she loved him.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry..." he muttered, "for everything I've done to you,I should have never left you alone"

A shiny tear escaped her eye.

"you are the most forgiving and kind person I've ever met. You're brave, you're unselfish, you are a true savior...and I swear to you that I'll never leave again, I.." He was going to say it, but she stopped him.

"I love you" she said, tears were streaming down her face.

"And I love you" he kissed her passionately, again and again till the were interrupted by a strong flash of purple light, like they just broke some kind of a spell. Regina opened her eyes and looked at the purple light that

was coming from the hospital.

"What the hell is that?" She asked.

"I don't know it's coming from the-"

"Oh god I know where it's coming from.." Regina said as she ran towards the light, Robin followed and tried to ask her what was going on but she didnt even know what to answer.

The asylum department, Zelena...

Regina opened the door to her sealed room, he sister was sitting on the floor crying,

"You broke it" she yelled.

"I don't know how,but you broke it, happy now?" She said as her hands turned green.

"I knew you were never really pregnant" Regina smiled.

* * *

 **So what do you think ? please tell me if you like it :)**  
 **(btw so sorry about Soulmates I promise to update as soon as possible)**

 **Love,**

 **Soul Xoxx**


End file.
